


The Meteor...

by Epid13



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epid13/pseuds/Epid13
Summary: "The Meteor..." prompted I did in high school 4-5 years ago.





	The Meteor...

**The meteor…** crashed and I self unraveled. 

I would like to tell you a story of a life half lived. 

I went through my mid-life crisis and the realization I was going to die at the same time. 

My name, Row, Sequel Row. I always use to introduce myself in a James Bond fashion it only seems fit to leave that way. 

But I knew what you're thinking what kind of name is Sequel, well my parents were kind of different. My mother more so her family has a tradition of naming in order of the alphabet to make sure no one with the same within a couple generations. I’m pretty sure it started when everyone was named Joe. 

Anyway I’m two letters away from my mom who’s name was Queen, my older brothers name was Ray. You see where i'm coming from, well my dad’s name was Sam and wanted to name me after him to be a Jr. That didn't fly with my mother so I became his sequel. 

I had a relatively “normal” childhood well as normal as one could be with my family. I would have been the “perfect” kid in anyone else's family. Straight A’s, Valic Victorine, and ended up being a millionaire. But with no heir of my own to succeed me, along with no one to love and to be loved by, at age 40 I stopped  wishing my life to be a romance novel like my parents.

Or my brother wherever  he may be, remember I called my family weird. After my family moved to the middle of nowhere (so much so its not even famous for it) Westerville, Ohio my brother went off the depend. Started with changing his name to Row Ray,were I inherited the James Bond fashion of saying my name. My family was fine with that, mostly my mom because his name was still a R. Things started to get hairy when he started to drop out of school and decided to live in the wild. 

My father who I once thought was a sensible man let him as long as he didn’t bring anything back with him. My mother was completely fine with it because she went through a “witch” faze, and I don’t use the term lightly. She has a colgren and still reads the Crucible from time to time like its a bible. 

It's a wonder why they thought he would ever come back, I mean he left all his clothing behind. I never did see him again but every ten years or so he somehow sends a letter, normally out of leaves and from various places around the world. It doesn't  surprise me he’s not here now, he wasn't here for our parents funeral. 

They decide to go together before the end peacefully and without telling me of course. Not that they ever did, just leaving a card thinking I understand, after all I am the “sensible” one. If you haven’t guessed with a hit of foreshadowing the world is going to end. 

People are pretty much acting the way you think their spouse to,like in all those world ending movies. I don’t know if it’s a cliche or just ironic that I used to love them, and probably see everyone in creation. Not to be “prepared” or anything and in case you're wondering, yes I rolled my eyes. 

That's right a 50 year old man who weeks before all this realized my life was half over. I mean I didn’t even get to buy a car or something, then I realized I was going to die. None of those movies could prepare me for how I reacted, I just … expected it. I didn’t make any plans to survive, I just felt nothing and everything all at once. 

I know that's a cliche, … but I went through the stages of grief so quickly, even if you begun to blink you would miss it. I just felt like I needed to see it with my own eyes. Like watching fireworks or shooting stars, that was my favorite pass time, just to watch the time past. 

So I sit here literally writing in stone on top of the bell tower. For a reason unknown, not to leave my mark on the world, … but god  people are such hypocrites. 

I mean I too fell into the ploy of time. I hated to think about it, seriously it was a pet peeve of mine, and now it doesn't matter. 

I don’t care that I didn’t do anything significant, I want this to the start of a new life. 

Hoping that whomever somehow finds this and it serves, that it can be a hope for your life to be better to.


End file.
